The present invention relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, which are useful for applying to various types of electronic apparatuses, e.g., an electronic watch, an electronic pocket notebook, a personal computer, and the like.
Generally, an electronic apparatus, e.g., an electronic watch, an electronic pocket notebook, a personal computer and the like, which comprises a liquid crystal display panel for displaying various types of information, and a light emitting member using electro-luminescence (hereinafter, it may be referred to EL light emitting member) disposed at aposition lower than that of the liquid crystal display panel which enables sufficient visual recognition of various types of information shown in the liquid crystal display panel in nighttime and in total darkness by illuminating the liquid crystal display panel with light emitted from the surface of the EL light emitting member is known.
Since the above-described electronic apparatus has a structure in which a solar battery member and the liquid crystal display panel are arranged in parallel, there is the problem of requiring of a large surface area of the whole electronic watch, for example, the problem of difficult installation to the arm in a very small-sized electronic apparatus such as an electronic watch and the like.
When the solar battery member and the liquid crystal display panel are arranged in parallel, there is also another problem that an area for display cannot be sufficiently secured and it is difficult to recognize the various types of information visually because the area occupied by the liquid crystal display member is limited and relatively reduced by the occupied area for the solar battery member.
Further, when the solar battery member and the liquid crystal display panel are arranged in parallel, there is also a further problem that the solar battery member which is generally black and is exposed to the surface of the apparatus gives a restriction on design of the apparatus, as a result, a good design cannot be obtained.